cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronology of historical events
The history of New Earth spans from the establishment of human settlements on New Earth (or Earth II) by Old Earthers to the present. New Earth’s modern history is regarded as having begun when Old Earther humans arrived on New Earth in 5760. Pioneer era (5760-5767) * Founding of Agenetmae (5760) * Settlement of Ume City (5763) * Establishment of the First Umic Republic (5763) * Settlement of Shanjing (5765) * Founding of the Dark Order (5765) * Abandonment of Agenetmae (5767) State-building era (5767-5796) * Expansion of Ume in the Eastern Sea (5767-5783) * Xandunese construction boom (5780s) * Establishment of the Second Umic Republic (5783) Maturation of civilisation (5796-5828) * Establishment of the Third Umic Republic (5796) * Tyavyli voted out of the Umic State (5803) * Beginning of the Industrial Revolution (5804) * Adoption of Kebabism in Xandu (5804) * Fourth Umic Republic comes into existence (5804) * Beginning of the Xandunese Golden Age (5804-5828) * Imperialist coup in Ume (5807) * Establishment of the First Umic Empire (5807) * Founding of the United Nations (5808) * Tyavylian Revolution (5808) * Abolition of the monarchy in Ume (5811) * Xandunese northward expansion (5815-5820) * Umic southern expeditions (5811-5820) World War (5828-5890) * Umic occupation of Agenetmae begins (5828) * Xandu-Ume War (5828-5832/5848) * First Siege of Shanjing (5830-5831) * Agenetmae Conference (5832) * Thornia is united with Goruid (5835) * Xandu-Han War (5848-5865) * Tyavyli-Han War (5866-5873) * Second Siege of Shanjing (5873) * Umic Uprisings (5870-5873) * Umic Civil War (5873-5875) * Thornia and Goruid undergoes reforms to severe ties with Ume (5873) * Yhuga undergoes reforms to severe ties with Ume (5874) * Communist Insurgency (5874-5889) * Ume-Tyavyli Conflict (5874-5886) * Third Siege of Shanjing (5886-5889) * Treaty of Shanjing establishes United Earth (5890) Post-war era (5890-Present) Insurgency (5890-5900) * Founding of the Red Order by former People’s Worker’s Socialist Party members (5890) * Hannic troops retreat into Hannic countryside (5890) * Remnants of the Hannic military become the Dark Order (5890) * Dark Order attacks on police in Fort Han (5890-5894) * Reconstruction of Shanjing (5891-5898) * Shanjing bombings by the Dark Order (5891) * Ume bombings by the Red Order (5891-5893) * Purge of the moderate parties (5893) * Peace and Prosperity Party seizes power (5893) * Red Order attacks on police in Ty (5893-5897) * Ty Massacre (5895) * Last President of the Provisional Government disappears (5896) * Dark Order and Red Order form the ‘Old Order’ alliance (5897) * Old Order conducts coordinated attacks on Shanjing and Ume (5897) * Old Order insurgency in the central regions (5897-5898) * Operation Clean Sweep by the police (5898-5899) * Old Order defeated in pitched battle near Agenetmae (5899) * Last Old Order forces surrender to the police (5899) Post-scarcity period (5900 2016 - 5924 December 2016) * Congress of Shanjing (5900) * Thornica Steaker's Island-Hinterland Rail Link opens (5908) * Economic affairs now supersede political affairs in importance (5910) * Ume City becomes the largest city in the world (5912) * Umic forces establish "The Ender Ender" in The End (5914) * Population boom in Ume City and Thornica (5915) * The State of Ume achieves the status of utopia or post-scarcity (5915) * Second United Nations Secretary-General elections (5917) * Shuxian declared winner of UN elections (5918) Post-nations era (16 December 2016 - Present) * Nations system terminated by Clarence (16 December 2016, 2:54pm GMT+8) * Server name change announced (16 December 2016, 5:04pm GMT+8) * First server-wide census announced by Shuxian (16 December 2016, 9:03pm GMT+8)